


Pumpkins and Corn Mazes

by JensenAckles13



Series: One Part Insanity, Two Parts Chaos [12]
Category: Avengers, Frostiron - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, It's October Fluff, It's all fluff, Loki really likes little pumpkins, M/M, Mpreg, Pumpkin patches are fun, Tony should buy the pumpkin patch, and Halloween fluff, fluff!, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:19:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JensenAckles13/pseuds/JensenAckles13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony takes Loki to the Pumpkin Patch. <br/>As it happens, Loki loves small pumpkins and hot chocolate, but really, really hates the corn maze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpkins and Corn Mazes

_“It’s the game of life. Do I win or do I lose? One day they’re gonna shut the game down. I gotta have as much fun and go around the board as many times as I can before it’s my turn to leave.”_   
_-Tupac Shakur_

_Tony had brought Loki to the pumpkin patch._

Admittedly, Tony never thought he’d be able to convince Loki to go to the pumpkin patch, mostly because it involved the words both ‘pumpkin’ and ‘patch’ and Loki didn’t like alliteration _(Tony had learned that when he’d called the god ‘Loki, the Lethal Ladybug of Lithuania’ and had had to sleep on the couch that night with just Dummy to snuggle with)_. Of course, Loki did seem to love the Pumpkin Spice Latte’s and apple pie muffins Tony brought him every time he went to Starbucks, so there was really no reason for him _not_ to go to the pumpkin patch. And he _did_ seem to be having fun; he was carrying around a small, white pumpkin, his free hand resting over the even smaller bump in his belly. Oh, did Tony forget to mention? Yeah, Loki was pregnant. Maybe that was why Tony had gotten him to agree on a trip to the pumpkin patch. As it was, the small white pumpkin was now _(and would forever be)_ Loki’s, and so would the Styrofoam cup of hot chocolate Tony had bought him that he kept magically refilling because the god seemed to forget Tony was rich and could just buy the entire pumpkin patch if he wanted to.   
They were currently lost in the corn maze, and Loki was getting frustrated because it was a ‘simply Midgardian creation’ and because he’s ‘the Trickster, for Norn’s sake’ and apparently that automatically made him aware of any and all tricks _(which, okay, so technically it did)_ , including the maze they were currently in. And if Tony found it funny that the god wasn’t _actually_ taller than the corn as he’d been hoping he would be, he didn’t say.

“Anthony, why did you take me here? This is a wretched place,” the god complained as he glared around at the corn menacingly, as if he could set it on fire with his eyes alone _(maybe he could; who knew?)_.   
Of course, it would’ve been a helluva lot more menacing if the god wasn’t clutching a little white pumpkin to his oversized-sweater covered chest and holding a cup of hot cocoa in front of his nose _(Loki really liked the smell of chocolate; in fact, he really liked chocolate in general)_.

“You’re just mad at the corn ‘cause you can’t find your way out. That’s the point, Lo. You know, corn _maze_?” Tony asked, smiling widely at the god because he knew Loki couldn’t resist the smile _(no one could)_.   
Loki huffed and shook his head, poking Tony’s shoulder like _it_ did something.   
Tony silently wondered how much trouble he would get in if he called the god adorable as he led him through the maze _(okay, so maybe he got them more lost, but hey, an extra forty five minutes alone with Loki- and the corn and the occasional kid- was never a bad thing…unless he was attempting to kill you. Then it was a very bad thing, as he was trying to kill you very, very slowly. Last year, Doom had attacked and nearly killed Tony in the process- Loki took forty seven minutes to kill him)_. So yes, the walk through the corn maze was longer than it should’ve been, but then, corn mazes were fun so it was alright.   
But taking Loki back out to the actual patch of pumpkins hadn’t been the best idea, no matter how much the god had begged _(mostly with his eyes and maybe a bit of kissing too)_ to be taken back because he wanted to see if there were any other pumpkins he liked better.

Every small pumpkin Loki found, he deemed his own, magicking it away in some space pocket or something so he could hold them all because his and Tony’s arms weren’t big enough.   
They spent four and a half hours at the pumpkin patch that night- from the corn maze to the pumpkins to the petting zoo _(though Loki may have set free the bunnies on ‘accident’, saying he “tripped over the latch, my apologies” even though the latch was three feet off the ground)_.

When they left that night, Tony had spent two hundred and twenty three dollars on small pumpkins _(though Loki still kept that little white one in his hand the entire time)_ and just had the most fun he’d had in a long time with a person he loved who loved him back _(and who also loved hot chocolate and small white pumpkins)_. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I can also write fluff, guys! It's not all angst!  
> Hope you enjoy! Kudos and reviews fuel me to write more. Prompts are also awesome


End file.
